Ash's Battle 3rd in Series
by PokeBunnie
Summary: A large reason for Ash's return to the world from his lofty training atop Mt. Silver was to share his knowledge with other trainers around the world. In Olivine City he was about to speak about the steel-type Pokémon.


***Disclaimer* - third in the series**

_**If you're new to PokeBunnie's fanfics, please be sure to read her character history and back story, so you can clearly understand the history behind Ash, Misty, and Brock. You can view the fanfic here: .com/fic/2938/READ_FIRST_important_info_that_contains_the_back_story_of_my_AshMisty_One_Shots/chapter:1**_

**Pokémon does NOT belong to me. I was simply inspired by Ash and Misty's characterizations in the show. Everything belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo, NOT ME!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ash's Battle**

A large reason for Ash's return to the world from his lofty training atop Mt. Silver was to share his knowledge with other trainers around the world. He took the time, before beginning his new journey, to contact all of the cities in the Johto region to request the use of their stadiums, explaining to each event coordinator that he wished to have demonstrations and special lessons for his fellow trainers. The stadiums' staff were more than happy to comply with his wishes, and so, as Ash traveled around with his friends, he arranged special seminars according to that city's Gym Leader; in Violet City he spoke about flying-type Pokémon, in Azalea Town he lectured on bug-type Pokémon, in Ecruteak City he taught about ghost-type Pokémon, and in Olivine City he was about to speak about the steel-type Pokémon.

"Welcome everybody!" Ash yelled up to the crowd from the dusty floor of Olivine City's large Pokémon Stadium. Loud yells and whistles greeted him in return and he could see a huge section of the stadium was occupied by a mass of girls, all screaming and blowing kisses in his direction, all of them holding a huge banner that had his smiling face painted upon it. Blushing – and fighting to ignore their catcalls – Ash began his lecture. "As you all know, I'm here to speak about the steel-type Pokémon, but today I will also be demonstrating how to battle such an opponent, 'cause believe me, they are tuff! First, you should all be aware of a Pokémon's weakness. For example, what are water-types weak against?"

At this, Ash held the microphone high into the air, signaling the audience to answer, "Grass and electric!" The audience yelled simultaneously.

"Nice!" Ash responded with an enthusiastic smile. "Now what about fire-type Pokémon?"

Again he raised his microphone in the air and everyone yelled, "Water, ground, and rock!"

"Awesome job everyone!" Ash yelled back. "Now, what are steel-type's weaknesses? There's a lot of 'em!"

"Fire, water, fighting, and ground!"

"Okay, but what type is completely useless against them?"

"Electric!" A few voices shouted out.

"Exactly!" Ash yelled while clapping his hands. "And as some of you might know, my strongest and closest partner is my Pokémon, Pikachu!" As he yelled his friend's name, Pikachu dove down from the skylights of the stadium, surprising the audience. As he fell, he shot lightning bolts in every direction to show off his power, before landing safely in Ash's arms, in which he quickly hopped out of and onto the ground, striking a pose. The crowd laughed and applauded before Ash continued. "I'd also like to introduce my very good friend, Brock!"

As Ash made his introductions, Brock emerged from the entrance surfing upon his massive Steelix's back. His Steelix circled the stadium once, before coming to a stop opposite of Ash and Pikachu, Brock leaped to the floor.

"Many of you would do well to remember he was once the Pewter City's rock-type Gym Leader. Pewter City's Gym is now known to be the roughest, most difficult rock-type Gym in the world and is now run by Brock's younger brother, Forrest. A word to the wise, don't underestimate Brock or his brother!" Brock smiled appreciatively before advising Ash to continue. "Now everyone, you were doing such a great job answering my questions before, how will I defeat Brock's Steelix if my only Pokémon is an electric-type, which we know is completely ineffective?"

For the first time that day, Ash was met with complete silence. Groups were whispering to each other, trying to come up with a solution. Finally, a small, solitary voice drifted to Ash's ears. "- move types."

Ash spun around in search of the uncertain voice. "I'm sorry! Would you mind speaking again, I couldn't hear you!"

"T-teach your Pokémon different m-move types?" The voice belonged to a small boy, no older than seven or eight. He was standing near the railing close to the dusty floor of the stadium.

"Joel!" A second voice yelled out, this time belonging to an older boy, in his mid-teens, who began pulling the little boy away from the railing. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Now hold on!" Ash yelled. He jogged over to the stadium wall, just under where the two boys were struggling against each other. "He's actually absolutely right!"

The second boy scoffed at Ash. "My brother is a dumb, good-for-nothing. He's never even seen a Pokémon up close, let alone trained one."

Ash raised his eyebrow. His patience was running thin with this arrogant teenager, but he had to keep his cool in front of such a large audience. "Okay, then - what's your name?"

"Anthony."

"Okay, then Anthony," Ash started again. "What do you propose I do in my battle with Brock?"

Anthony looked down his nose at Ash, his lips curling into a sneer. "Run away, you'll never win."

Joel began thrashing furiously in his brothers arms, howling that Anthony was wrong and that Ash was the Master for a reason. Normally, Ash would have expected the audience to have exploded into a furious caterwauls as well, but they seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Anthony. _'That must be my arrogance talking.'_ Ash thought with a sigh.

He held up his hands and began walking back to the center of the stadium, giving a look to Brock that only the two friends would understand. _'What the fuck was that...' _their eyes said to each other. "Alright," the young Pokémon Master addressed the crowd. "You heard what Anthony and his brother Joel said. To start where we left off, Joel was absolutely correct!"

The audience began to whisper again.

"We know," Ash interrupted loudly, "that Pikachu is an electric type and we _know_ that electric types have a huge disadvantage to steel, however, simply because Pikachu is an electric type does not mean he can only use electric moves."

The crowd quieted down and out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see Brock watching the brothers with interest. _'Must remind him of his family.'_

"Well, as you may or may not know," Ash continued, "my Pikachu knows volt tackle, quick attack, iron tail, and thunderbolt. Two of these are ineffective, while the other two would do _some_ damage, but not enough to win the battle. So, what I've done to prepare for today's battle - which goes along with Joel's idea - is I taught Pikachu a new move."

Pikachu stuck another pose, looking impressive for such a small pokémon. The crowd grew silent as they simultaneously leaned forward in their seats.

"A powerful move, that most trainers only use on their -" the Pokémon Master formed air quotes with his fingers as he spoke, " - slave Pokémon to escape sticky situations. However, when used properly, this Technical Machine can be an excellent defensive _and_ offensive move in a battle." Ash looked around the stadium, anxious to see the looks of shock - and hopefully, understanding - as he revealed his latest strategy. "Everyone!" He continued, "Pikachu learned the move, Dig!"

A few audience members roared in agreement, while most whispered in confused silence. Before Ash could continue his explanation, he saw Brock take a step forward.

"Alright, Ash!" Brock called. "Are you ready to battle?"

The crowd roared instantly, they were not only excited for the battle, but to see how Ash would escape defeat.

"Let's do it!" Ash called as he raced to the opposite side of the stadium.

"Steelix go!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Steelix, use bind!" Brock called. "Grab Pikachu before he attacks!"

Pikachu had charged forward, awaiting a command. "Pikachu! Use dig!" Steelix was baring down on Pikachu fast and the crowd groaned. "Hurry!" Ash yelled.

In a flash, dirt and rocks began flying in every direction and Pikachu used his new ability to escape under Steelix just in time. The giant metal snake writhed around in search of Pikachu, waiting for him to reappear.

"Steelix, hold still and feel for vibrations, Pikachu must be moving around down there!" Brock called anxiously.

At that moment, Pikachu sprang from underground and attacked Steelix hard with the rocks he had collected. Steelix flailed about as the sharp stones stung its eyes.

"Steelix!" Brock yelled, "Get away from there!"

"Quick, Pikachu! Back underground! Go!"

Pikachu dove underground in a shower of rocks just as Steelix began to slither blindly away.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, clearly frustrated. "Are you just going to keep playing Whack-A-Mole, or are we going to battle?"

Ash flashed a boyish smile, "I'm winning aren't I?"

The large groups of fan girls giggled in the crowd and mooned over his humor. Ash rolled his eyes and continued. "Look, everyone. As we said before, Pikachu can't win against Steelix with his more powerful attack, but with Dig he can escape Steelix attacks and attack on the next turn. Dig is a ground type move, and as we determined earlier, Steelix is weak against ground." Ash rotated on the spot to look at the audience on all sides. "My purpose of this demonstration is not only to provide an example of what a TM with a type advantage can do, but also that a Pokémon must trust their trainer to know what they're doing and for the trainer to trust their Pokémon to know when and how to attack. A fighting strategy is just as important as a type strategy and it is something you must discuss with your Pokémon before every battle."

"Steelix, use iron tail on the ground. Shake Pikachu out of there!"

"Pi-_ka!"_ Pikachu yelled violently as he was thrown into the air. He quickly began clawing at Steelix eyes. The huge serpent swung his head viciously, causing Pikachu to jump to safety.

"Steelix! Try and slam Pikachu!" Steelix turned his menacing gaze toward Pikachu and quickly picked up speed, charging at the little mouse.

"Pikachu, now!" Ash yelled. Pikachu quickly dug into the ground and disappeared from view.

"Turn around, Steelix!"

Pikachu sprang into the air his arms laden with sharp stones and his cheeks bulging with the projectiles. He quickly barraged the large steel face with the stones in his arms and began pulling more stones from his cheek pouches.

"Awesome, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, jabbing his hand into the air. "Keep going!"

"Steelix, return!"

Pikachu plopped onto the ground with a loud thump and looked around startled, pebbles half way from his mouth to his paws.

The crowd grew silent once more.

"Brock's right, everyone." Ash called loudly. "A good trainer knows when to pull their Pokémon from a fight. It's not a weak move, its the move of a brave and kind trainer."

"He's okay, Ash." Brock yelled from across the floor. "I just didn't want it to go too far."

"This is the lamest thing I've ever seen!" Ash turned to see Anthony, with his arms crossed, glaring at him and Brock. "Now I know how such a loser became the Pokémon Master. Everyone took it easy on you because they felt bad. You obviously know nothing about being a trainer."

Ash was shaking and was about to yell curses up to the arrogant teenager when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. "Just take a deep breath," Brock said quietly. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I _know_ he doesn't know what he's talking about." Ash growled between clenched teeth, but took his friends advice as he slowly counted to ten while eyeing the loud nay-sayer. Already, the crowd was becoming upset and yelling a few choice words at Anthony that Ash would have loved to say himself. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Anthony. Are there any questions you have for me that I might be able to convince you otherwise?"

Anthony scoffed as he batted his brother - who had be trying to pull him toward the exit - away from him. "Simple, we have a battle tomorrow. I won't even need time to prepare, you'll be an easy defeat."

Angry yells from the crowd drowned out his last few words. Security was already fanning out to restrain some of the more angrier fan girls. _'Fan girls are crazy._' Ash thought fleetingly.

"Ash is the youngest Pokémon Master in history!" Brock yelled, clearly annoyed. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It did," Anthony replied. "Until I saw his duck and cover tactics. He's clearly only won by luck."

Ash sighed, "Quiet everybody." He smiled at the crowd to reassure them that he wasn't bothered - even though he was - by this conceited kid. "Okay, Anthony. We'll meet here tomorrow around noon." Anthony nodded smugly and began walking up the stairs, Joel following him quietly, his head down. "Joel!" The young boy turned around, his eyes wide and fearful. _'Does he think I hate him because of his brother?'_ Ash thought quickly. "You'll make a great trainer in a few years! I can't wait to challenge you!"

"Th-thank you!"

"Hopefully you can pass on some of that Pokémon knowledge to your brother." Ash added with a wink.

"Y-yes, sir!" Joel stammered again and then disappeared through the doors after his brother.

"So, Ash," Misty said coyly as she set a beer in front of the young Pokémon Master. "I heard you had a rough day."

Brock rolled his eyes and stifled a smile as he continued reading his magazine.

"Did you really make Pikachu stuff rocks in his mouth?" Misty joked, giving Ash hard stare.

Ash shrugged and Pikachu grumbled. "He's a mouse type Pokémon. He has these cheek patches meant for food. So him and I devised this strategy a long time ago."

"Peeekah," Pikachu whined.

Misty laughed. "I'm sure he would rather it be food, than rocks." Pikachu nodded vigorously before Misty continued. "Now what was this with some kid in the stands?"

Ash groaned as he rubbed his eyes and took a long swig from the bottle. "Don't even get me started, Misty. I hate teenagers. We were never like that!"

"_I_ was never like that." Misty corrected with a smile.

"You were both like that." Brock retorted from behind his magazine.

Ash and Misty rolled their eyes and pointedly ignored Brock.

"Yeah, well," Ash continued, "This kid had some nerve challenging me in front of the entire stadium."

Brock closed his magazine and set it on his lap. "That comes with your title, Ash."

The Pokémon Master sighed before taking another swig from the bottle. "I know, I know. It's just - why did he have to do it while I was in the middle of a lecture? He completely contradicted me and made it look like I didn't know what I was talking about in front of the entire crowd."

Misty looked thoughtful, "Well, he has the right to say what's on his mind."

"Yes, I know bu-"

"I mean," she continued. "If you think about it, it only strengthened your point. When you defeated Brock, even after what he said-"

"But he told the whole crowd that Brock went easy on me." Ash argued.

"Ash," Brock spoke up. "You and I both know I didn't."

"No," Ash said loudly. "Of course _we_ know you didn't, but _they_ don't know you didn't!"

"What does it matter?" Misty started.

"It matters because my credibility is at stake!" Ash shouted, standing up quickly. He pulled his hat off and ran his hand vigorously through his hair.

"Ash," Brock said. "You'll prove to them tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about."

"Brock's right, Ash." Misty added. "You earned your title, you weren't _given _your title."

Ash sighed as he shoved his hat back onto his head haphazardly. "I'm going for a walk. Pikachu, you coming?"

Pikachu's round yellow head peaked from around the bottom of the chair. "Pi." It answered quietly, before it bounded across the room and jumped onto Ash's shoulder just as the young Pokémon Master was closing the door.

Brock and Misty exchanged glances.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Misty asked quietly.

Brock sighed, "I don't know. I guess, maybe, we should just leave him alone. I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two were silent for several long minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Misty continued. "I just worry about him, you know?"

Brock gave her a knowing look as he met her eyes. "I do know, Misty."

Misty stared. _'I'm not that obvious, am I?'_ She thought nervously. "Well, I mean, of course you would know, we're all friends."

Brock leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, looking very interested. "No, Misty." He said quietly. "I mean, I know about your feelings toward Ash."

Misty turned bright red and gaped like a fish out of water. "W-what!" She squeaked. "No! Me like that bonehead? Hah! D-don't make me laugh!"

"Misty." Brock said again, more stern this time. "Stop kidding yourself. If you'd just open your eyes, you'd see that you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Misty eyes met Brocks, "What do you mean?" She asked warily.

Brock laughed loudly, "Misty! The way you two are constantly staring at each other, it's a marvel neither of you have caught the other." Misty stared in shock, as Brock continued. He had stood up and was now comically miming the two younger trainers. "I mean seriously! You would stare at him and then, the second you looked away, it was like a magnet. His head would spin around and he'd stare at you and then, when he looked away, you looked back at him!" Misty had turned red again as her friend shamelessly mocked her. "Oh my god, it went on for like five minutes, just you two looking at each other every thirty seconds! I mean, Misty, how could I _not_ know?"

"You think he really has feelings for me?" the red-head asked quietly.

Brock smiled and pulled Misty out of the chair and into a warm hug. "I know he has feelings for you." He gently pushed her toward the door. "Go ahead, Misty. It's almost two in the morning. Go find him so he can sleep before tomorrow's match."

Misty slipped her shoes on and gave Brock a nervous glance before slipping out the door. "Thanks Brock."

Brock smiled a wide toothy grin, "Just be that brave Misty I know and love!"

Misty had finally found Ash sitting on the grass outside of the Olivine Lighthouse, his shoeless feet swinging off the side of the cliff. She appreciated the view for a moment. The moon was full and made his tan skin appear milky in its glow. The light summer breeze ruffled his raven hair and pressed his loose shirt close to his toned arms and body. Misty began to step forward, but stopped when she heard his voice, quiet and strained.

"You did great today, by the way, I'm sorry if I didn't say it earlier." Ash said quietly to his small friend.

Pikachu squeaked contentedly as Ash scratched him behind the ears.

"Do you hate this as much as I do, Pikachu?" Ash asked quietly.

"Pi-kah?"

_'Hate?'_ Misty thought, anxiously. She moved forward, less than an inch, but winced when she heard the gravel beneath her feet shift loudly.

"Who's there!" Ash yelled furiously, as he jumped to his feet. Pikachu's cheeks were crackling with energy, awaiting Ash's command.

Misty threw her hands into the air and stepped out of the shadows. "It's just me!" She said quickly. "Sorry!"

Ash flushed crimson and looked down at the ground. "Oh, hey Misty." He turned back toward the sea and flopped onto the grass, resting his head in his hands. "How much did you hear?"

Thinking it would be best to lie and save him his embarrassment, Misty answered, "Were you talking? I only just got up those stairs." Ash visibly relaxed and Misty grew even more concerned with what she had overheard. _'What does he hate?'_ She took a deep breath and walked to the edge of the cliff. Crouching down carefully, Misty joined Ash on the cool grass. "I'm sorry if what Brock and I said upset you." She pressed.

Ash sighed, "No, it's okay, I was over reacting."

The two were silent as they both stared across dark ocean. Just beyond the waves, the water was so calm it was barely rippling. Misty's attention was drawn toward Ash once again as he reclined to lay on his back, one of his hands under his head and his face bathed in the moon's glow. _"...Be that brave Misty..."_ she remembered Brock's advice. Bunching up all the courage she possessed and making a silent prayer that what Brock said about Ash was right, Misty joined Ash and rested her head on his free arm. As she quickly wiggled closer, she felt Ash's arm tighten around her shoulders for a second before going limp again.

"Misty," Ash began, not turning to look at her. "What are you doing?"

All of Misty's courage faded instantly and she resorted to a quick lie once again. "I don't see what's so wrong with it, Ash. We've known each other for ten years. Friend's can cuddle."

"Just friends then?" Ash asked quietly.

"Yeah," Misty answered, just as quiet. "Just friends." _'Dang it, Brock. Why'd you have to be wrong?'_

The two trainers were quiet, enjoying each other's company. Pikachu was curled against Ash's other side, keeping one eye open and trained on the pair. Misty blushed crimson when Ash tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him until her head was on his shoulder and her nose was pressed against his neck. She closed her eyes for a moment in bliss as she inhaled. She loved his aftershave. It was a bit musky and a little spicy, but mixed with his natural scent, it smelled wonderful.

"I'm scared, Mist."

Ash said it so quietly that Misty almost didn't hear him. If it hadn't been for the rumble in his chest, she probably would have missed it. What she didn't miss, however, was the desperation and anxiety in his voice.

"Oh, Ash." Misty said quietly, running her hand through his hair soothingly. "What's wrong? I've never seen you this unhappy."

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. I've never told this to anyone before, but it's been on my mind for nearly five years, ever since I became a Pokémon Master. Every trainer that's challenged me, every battle we fight, I feel like I'm going to lose. And once I lose a battle, I lose my title that I've worked so hard to obtain. I feel that because I achieved my goal so early I'm going to lose just as quickly. That's why I never left Mount Silver all those years! Sure, I trained, but I knew that once I came down from there I would come across more and more challengers and I'd be more and more likely to lose my title."

"But you had plenty of challengers on Mount Silver, too." Misty said quietly.

"Yes, but there were so many obstacles that these trainers had to go through to get to where I was living that they were all but defeated by the time they got there."

"So, you think you're on the same level as everyone else, and that it was just by luck that you became a Master?" Misty asked, her voice growing stronger with conviction.

Ash sighed and scrunched up his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, Misty!" He grumbled at last.

Misty sat up quickly and looked down into Ash's eyes. "You, Ash, are an amazing trainer! You became Master because you traveled the entire _world_ and defeated _every_ gym leader, won _every_ league, and beat _every_ Pokémon Champion! Not to mention you did it all in five years! You didn't get this title from luck, Ash. You _earned_ it. If it were luck, you wouldn't have learned anything along the way, but look at you now. You're hosting Pokémon Conventions in every town! If it was purely luck, you wouldn't have lost any gym battles the entire way, but you lost your fair share, returned with new strategies, and earned that badge. Ash, you even returned to the leagues you originally lost and then defeated every challenger there."

Ash looked around, embarrassed. "That was just stubbornness."

"No, Ash, that was determination." Misty said sternly. "And that's what _earned_ you that Master title. Not to mention you're pokémon are the toughest I've ever seen!"

"Really?"

"Yes, definitely!" Misty smiled at Ash, relieved to see that he finally seemed to be cheering up a bit. "Plus, you always look super hot when you battle."

_'Oh my god...'_ Misty flushed as she finished her sentence and grew even redder when Ash's eyes widened and one of his eyebrows shot up.

"I m-mean to say, you know! Just 'cause you always get so into it and amped up and you're always so great and I don't know! You always just get so into it." She finished lamely, but before she could do further damage, Ash had reached up and pulled her down on top of him, with his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Thank you so much, Misty." Ash breathed into her hair. "You really knew what to say."

"Well, if I had known that telling you, you look hot when you battle, would have made you feel better, I would have said it sooner." Misty mumbled into Ash's chest.

He laughed lightly and squeezed her to him more tightly. "No, I meant about my Pokémon and battling, but the hot comment didn't hurt either."

Both trainers laughed together, before sitting up awkwardly.

"Well, um," Misty stammered. "We should be heading back to the hotel, I know Brock is expecting us."

Ash sighed and looked at the sky. "Yeah, I suppose he is. Its probably already passed three."

"And you have a rough day ahead of you." Misty reminded him lightly.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed as he scrambled onto his usual place on Ash's shoulder.

Ash laughed as he stood up. He helped Misty to her feet and the three of them made their way back to the hotel by the light of the moon.

"Really Misty," Ash said as they walked, "Thank you for coming to talk to me."

Misty smiled at him, grasped his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Ash's battle against Anthony was not going well.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Ash screamed.

Anthony had chosen the gigantic Mamoswine as his pokémon of choice and, unluckily for Ash, electric has no effect on Mamoswine and Dig would only do a little damage.

"Mamoswine!" Anthony called. "Use ice fang!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" But the little electric mouse was caught off guard. Mamoswine closed his massive teeth onto Pikachu's long tail and frost began forming along Pikachu's body. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt! Break that ice off!" Pikachu jumped into the air and threw a massive bolt into the ground, successfully breaking the ice off into shards. "Quick, Pikachu! Into the ground!"

Although Anthony clearly had a type advantage, he had forgot two very important aspects. First, Mamoswine was only at level forty, while Pikachu was well known to be at level eighty-eight.

"Quick Mamoswine!" Anthony yelled in panic. "Get away from there!"

It was too late, Pikachu had already launched himself from the ground, cheeks and arms laden with sharp stones, and landed upon the great Mamoswine's shoulders. The small, yellow Pokémon showered his opponent with rocks, aiming for it's eyes.

"You see, Anthony!" Ash called. "Even though ground moves, like dig, aren't as effective against Mamoswine, Pikachu's level is double what Mamoswine's is. So, this attack still does enough damage for me to win this battle!"

"Enough!" Screamed Anthony. "I'll show you, Ash! Mamoswine, shake Pikachu off!"

Mamoswine bucked onto it's hind legs and through Pikachu high into the air.

"Use dig, Pikachu!"

As soon as Pikachu disappeared into the air, Anthony began shouting another attack. "Mamoswine, earthquake! Now!"

_'Oh no!'_ Ash thought frantically. "Pikachu, get out of the ground!" But it was too late. Mamoswine had already slammed back onto all four legs, causing the ground to shake and rip apart, throwing Pikachu across the now jagged ground. "Pikachu!" Ash ran over and picked up the struggling pokémon. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Pi-" Pikachu whimpered and shook itself out of Ash's grip. "Pi-_ka_-chu!"

"That's right, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Rubbing the fur ball vigorously. "Let's take 'em down! Use dig!"

Pikachu shot into the ground.

Anthony laughed loudly, "Haven't you learned! Mamoswine, earthquake!"

"Now, Pikachu!" Just as Mamoswine struck the ground, Pikachu used the fracturing rocks to launch itself high into the air. As he flipped through the air, he let loose a torrent of sharp stones, each one striking Mamoswine in the eyes.

Mamoswine bucked widely and stampeded blindly around the arena. "Mamoswine!" Anthony yelled. "Look out!" Mamoswine had run blindly into a gaping hole in the floor, caused by its massive attacks, and crashed in a heap to the floor.

"MAMOSWINE'S FAINTED!" The announcer screamed. "POKEMON MASTER ASH, WINS!"

Mamoswine's form dissolved into Anthony's outstretched pokéball as Pikachu raced into Ash's outstretched arms.

"You see," Ash said kindly as he approached Anthony. "You didn't take Pikachu's speed into consideration. Mamoswine was a great choice, but he was no match for Pikachu's level and speed."

"Fuck you, Ash." Anthony said venomously. Ash was taken aback by the hostile language. "I don't need _you_ to tell me how to train my pokémon!"

Ash threw his hands up. "I just wanted to-"

"Shut up," Anthony growled. "I'll find you some day and I'll show _you_ who should be Master."

"Well, thanks for a great battle!" Ash yelled after Anthony's retreating form. "I guess." He added quietly.

"Ash!"

The young Pokémon Master turned around as he saw his two friends, Brock and Misty, running up to him.

"You did great, Ash!" Brock said proudly.

"I knew you would!" Misty said, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Ash high-fived Brock and hugged Misty. "So, Misty, how did I look?"

"Well, your strate-"

"How _hot_ was I?"

"Don't push it, Ash Ketchum!"

***A/N: Leave me some LOVE! ^.0 Review**

***Author's Request: You know, I have an account on (pokebunie) ****one "n"****! I draw Chibi's (not very well) but when I write these scenes, I visualize awesome Manga or Anime to go with. If anyone has spare time, or would like to, I'd love to see some of your art depicting these scenes :D No pressure! I'd just love to see what someone could come up with!**

_**Anonymous 101**__ -" I thought this story was great! The summary described it perfectly and there was the perfect amount of smut...keep up the good work!" (I've Been Alone)_ Whoever you are, Thank you so much! :D

_**blueMnM415**__ - (Friends) _I hope you keep reading! :D thanks for the review!

_**cubicslady**__ - (Friends)_ Yay! Thank you so much for the compliment! I try SO hard to get the characterization just right and I'm always a little worried it's off. :)

_**theghostwoman**__ - (I've Been Alone)_ Awesome! I'm so happy to hear that you will be returning! Sorry for the long hiatus! I hope you're still with me!

_**HopelessRomanticT-T**__ - (Friends) _HAHA I love your username! Especially the face, it totally sums up the feelings of being a hopeless romantic. I think a crying Gary is in order. ;)

_**Le Masque Noire **__- (Friends) _I updated! Well, not on Friends, but I updated. I didn't realize how much more popular my Friends series was compared to the others. I will definitely have more up! Keep an eye out! :D

_**Obliterator1519**__ - (Friends) _Thank you so much for the review! I'm planning on writing more in the near future! ;)

_**Odinson83**__ - (Friends)_ Hello, Thor! (I probably just murdered your username, but I figured I'd take a shot in the dark with "odinson," my emphasis was in medieval literature, so the first thing I thought of was Thor. lol Don't hate me...) Anyway! Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much for your awesome compliment! :D One of the reasons I got the itch to write a Pokeshipping fic was because I love reading them, but I couldn't find one that suited my tastes, so I decided to write my own to satisfy it. Haha! I hope you stick around!

_**SeaTrollTakeover**__ - (Friends _&_ I've Been Alone)_ Wow! Thank you for reviewing two of my fics! I'm sorry about the masturbation in I've Been Alone, I completely understand not enjoying something with that content. I just really hope you don't run away from my other fics :( How do you feel about sexual content in general? Is it just masturbation scenes, or any sex scenes? I hope you're still with me! :D

_**Sparrowfur1993**__ - (Friends)_ LOL you're review made me laugh! I'm not sure why, but it put a smile on my face! I'm so happy you were glued to the screen! I hope you are like that with my other fics as well! ;)

_**TBei15**__ - (Friends) _Thanks for your review! Hmmm... what IF Brock shows up? O.o


End file.
